


Despairing Hope...

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Steph considers the cornfield.





	Despairing Hope...

She stares at the field in dismay. She had sent Stan to eat, he was a growing boy, he would need feeding… but looking at the field she felt only despair. She would never manage to finish in time. She would have to work, and work hard. 

She had done just that, working herself into the ground, stopping only when she had collapsed. Refusing even then to stop until Stan stood up to her, determined that she should rest. She had not wanted to give in, to let Stan see how worried she was but she knew he would figure it all out. 

He had read her like a book, insisting she rest. Refusing to listen when she tried to explain, despair flooding through her, that she needed to be working, that the field would never be finished otherwise. She had given in eventually, hating that she was so able to rest. She would wake later, the instant despair making her scramble upright and see what needed doing… to her amazement, the field was finished.


End file.
